Mistletoe Mishap
by Gleeful Darren Criss FAn
Summary: It's nearing Christmas and Kurt and Blaine still haven't kissed yet. Finally, Nick and Jeff decide to intervene.


Mistletoe Mishaps

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas all. This is a one-shot for Christmas Klaine Eve Challenge by grlnxtdr29. I had to use the words mistletoe and toy trains. This particular story takes place In season 2 "A Very Glee Christmas." Remember that during this time, Kurt is at Dalton and he and Blaine and Kurt are just friends. However, the Warblers are about to go nuts at the snail pace the boys are taking to realize their feelings. Finally, they decide to take matters into their own hands."

* * *

"Is that '"Baby It's Cold Outside?' Jeff grinned at Nick from behind the opened door. "Do you think Blaine will finally get his head out of his ass and tell Kurt how he feels?"

Nick shook his head. "Knowing Blaine, probably not, because he told me a couple days that he thinks Kurt likes somebody. He thought it was Thad. I love Blaine, but he's an idiot."

"Do you see how close their faces just were? The betting pool has reached five hundred dollars. I put my last twenty in there. I was supposed to buy that bracelet my sister wanted. If they don't kiss today, I'm screwed" Jeff sighed.

"The date I picked already passed because I thought they'd hook up after Kurt first transferred here. But-," he paused. "I was thinking, what if it happens today, and you and I split the reward," Nick suggested.

"Why would I want to do that?"Jeff asked.

"Because David has the date tomorrow, and we will never hear the end of it if he wins," Nick replied, peering through the glass in the window to watch the two boys as they plopped next to one another on the loveseat. "Look, they're grinning like fools, and Kurt is blushing. See how close their faces are to one another."

"Look at Blaine's dopey smile. Come on, Kurt!" Jeff said a little louder than he intended. "Damn it," he swore under his breath. Blaine's got no game," he said as he crouched behind the door as Blaine got up from the couch and walked out of the room and a man with a sweater vest and curly hair walked in.

"Sorry, man. I think you're out your twenty bucks. Unless-?" Nick grinned, walking away from his best friend.

"Wait, unless we what?" Jeff questioned, hurrying after his retreating friend. "What?"

"We intervene," Nick answered. "Let's go," he said, rushing down the stairway with his best friend on his heels."

"It's not going to work,' Jeff said, rolling his eyes as they walked past the displays of toy trains circling around the Christmas trees and gifts in the center of the mall. "Mistletoe is juvenile. And expensive. I already told you I was broke."

"We just need a few sprigs. And you'll get your money back. This will work. You know how steeped in tradition Blaine is. When he realizes he's under the mistletoe with Kurt, he won't be able to withstand the pressure. Then, they'll kiss and he'll realize what an idiot he has been and they'll get together and we'll both have $250 bucks and gloating rights." Nick answered.

"And if it backfires?." Jeff asked.

"Worst-case scenario, a few Warblers end up kissing each other. If nothing else, it should be fun to watch." Nick grinned.

"You had me at Warblers kissing." Jeff chuckled. "Let's get back to school before Wabler practice so we can hang this up."

* * *

David and Wes were the first to fall victim to the plant hanging above their heads in the rehearsal hall. Nick cackled as Jeff snapped a picture of the awkward peck that followed.

"Real mature, boys," David said, rolling his eyes. "Was this your idea?"

"Of course not," Jeff said, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Why would I ever do such a thing?"

"Because you're kind of an ass? David replied. "And it's your day for the Klaine kissing pool,"

"You know the bet is invalid if you get involved." Wes reminded them with a stern look.

"Oh please. Like you didn't try to get them to kiss after sectionals. That's the reason you pretended you didn't know what was wrong with Pavorotti when Kurt was panicked over it."

"They were close too. I swear, there must be a touch quota Blaine has for Kurt or something," Wes said, shaking his head. "I know he is more affectionate than some, but it's like they are tethered together or something," David said

Wes shook his head. "We need to take this down. Besides Blaine, Trent, Kurt, and you guys, everyone else is straight. Don't remember the mishap last year when someone suggested spin-the-bottle? It could get really ugly."

"It couldn't be any uglier than the face you made when you looked up and saw the mistletoe. I got the proof right here. I pity the ladies that have to kiss those faces," Jeff teased. At that moment, Thad and Trent stepped under the doorway as Jeff chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Thad asked, looking puzzled as he stood still in the doorway.

"Look up, Buttercup," Nick laughed.

"What?" Trent asked, glancing upward and catching sight of the sprig hanging above them. "Oh, very funny boys."

"It's tradition, boys, and you know how everyone is about tradition here at Dalton. Pucker up," Nick laughed.

Trent turned and kissed a blushing Thad on the cheek. "There. So, let me guess, one of you picked today. Good luck. My day was weeks ago. I doubt something as simple as mistletoe will do the trick," he said stepping out of the doorway and walking over to the council's table.

"It worked for you and Thad, and Wes and David too," Jeff grinned. "See," Jeff said, scrolling back to the photos he captured of the two Warbler Council members.

"Hey guys," Blaine called, striding through the doorway. "What's going on?"

Jeff put his phone back into his pocket. "Nothing. Where's Kurt?"

"Oh, his dad called. He told me to tell you guys he'll be here a few minutes late. Is that mistletoe?" Blaine asked, glancing up at the doorway.

"Yeah. You should have seen it. David and Wes had some pretty hot lip action going a few minutes ago," Jeff laughed.

"Maybe it may come in handy with your good pal Kurt," Nick said, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine shook his head. "I can't guys. I refuse to be like his bully and force a kiss on him."

"Wait, what do you mean?" David asked.

"Kurt's bully, Karofsky forced kissed Kurt at his school and then threatened him if he told anyone. That's why he's here. I can't do that to him."

Wait, so that's the reason you haven't kissed him yet?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I like him guys. I really do, but if he likes me, he'll have to make the first move because I never want to do anything to hurt him. Take it down guys, please," Blaine asked sincerely.

"Fine, you can take it down, if you have to be so noble about it."

Blaine carried a chair over to the doorway. "Besides, I'm not encouraging you guys and your future gambling addictions," he teased.

"Wait, you know about that?" Nick blurted.

"Of course I do. It's not like you guys have been covert about it. I mean, Jeff and Nick were snooping earlier when Kurt and I were rehearsing earlier. Which one of you chose today?"

Jeff raised his hand sheepishly. "Here, I'll help you take it down, shorty." Jeff started to walk over to the doorway when he heard a familiar, high-pitched voice.

Is that mistletoe?" Kurt asked, looking up above his head.

"Yeah, the guys thought they'd play a prank until they realized that they'd have to kiss each other. I'm just taking it down," Blaine explained.

"Boo," Kurt pouted. "That might have been fun."

"Wait, what do you m-"

"Ok Warblers. It's 4:00. Time for this meeting to begin," Wes said banging his gavel against the table.

* * *

"Well, that was a total bust," Jeff said as he plopped down on his bed. "I thought for sure that would work."

"Either way, it was still fun. I mean, you got some great photographs of David and Wes. I mean, if nothing else, you can use them to convince Cathy that Wes is gay. That was pretty funny when we talked Lisa into believing Thad was gay after the spin-the-bottle pictures surfaced, you know, accidentally." Nick laughed. "So what are you going to do about your sister's gift."

"Can I borrow twenty bucks?" Jeff laughed.

Nick grabbed his wallet and tossed a twenty at his friend.

* * *

 _In the next room_

"So mistletoe," Kurt laughed as he laid down beside Blaine on his bed. "I'd say they are getting pretty desperate."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt delicately on his forehead. "Jeff showed me pictures. It was pretty funny. Are we ever gonna tell them?"

"Yep, on December 17,"

Blaine had a look of confusion spread across his face. "What's December 17?"

"The date I picked. Did you know the pool 's up to $500?" Kurt laughed. "I'm hoping it doubles. I could really use the money for Christmas. So what did you do to the mistletoe you took down?"

"Oh that. It's around here somewhere," Blaine chuckled, pulling it out of his pant pocket and rolling toward the brunette. "Gosh your lips look delicious," Blaine sang playfully, holding the plant above them.

"Then kiss me, you doofus," Kurt teased, crashing his lips into Blaine's.

* * *

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas you guys. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
